


Brat, I Love You

by LovelyLoullaby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drabble Collection, M/M, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLoullaby/pseuds/LovelyLoullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and one-shots all about Levi and Eren's relationship. Prompts and requests are welcomed. Here be the slash. Currently: Until we meet again. Reincarnation! AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all. So this is my first attempt at writing fanfic for this fandom. This will be drabbles all about Levi/Eren and I take requests! If you want to give me a prompt go ahead and review!

Eren was so screwed. He definitely screwed up big time. Levi heaved a big sigh as he looked up at the sky from the entrance to the cave that they were currently taking refuge in.  
It was completely Eren's fault that they were trapped there in the first place.

"Eren," Levi warned, glaring at the younger boy.

Eren gulped, averting his eyes nervously. Eren hadn't payed attention to the gloomy sky overhead when he stopped Captain Levi earlier to talk to him. Truthfully, Eren liked Captain Levi. He liked _liked_ him. He blushed as he remembered how he had planned to confess his love just to be interrupted by a sudden downpour.

"Eren," Levi repeated, walking towards him. Eren stood up quickly, bowing in forgiveness. Levi ran a hand through his black hair and kicked Eren's leg. "If you're going to apologize then do it on your knees, brat."

Eren yelped in pain and properly did a dozega. "Sorry, Captain. If I hadn't stopped us earlier then we wouldn't be here. All because I wanted to confess my lo-" His eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. _Shit._ He didn't mean for that to slip out. He was about to bite his tongue when Captain Levi pulled his hand away. 'Wha-?"

Suddenly, Levi pressed his lips against Eren's own. Eren was too surprised to respond back at first but when he felt Levi about to withdraw, he eagerly deepened the kiss. It went on like that for a long time, both of them battling with their tongues, Levi's hands tugging on Eren's hair. Breathlessly, they pulled apart.

"W-What was that?" Eren sighed contently. He looked at Levi who looked perfectly delectable with his bruised lips and flushed skin,

"Were you planning to turn into a Titan?" Levi licked his lips, running a hand through Eren's hair. "Besides, I wasn't about to let some brat confess before me."

Eren grinned, throwing his arms around Levi. "I love you, Captain."

Levi smirked, placing his arms around Eren's waist. "The rain isn't going to let up anytime soon." He pressed a light kiss on Eren's forehead. "I can think of other ways to spend time since we're trapped."

Eren nodded happily, leaning into his Captain's embrace. He grinned wider as he heard Levi whisper _'I love you'_ into his ear. Perhaps this downpour wasn't a stroke of bad luck.


	2. Top or Bottom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren asks Hanji for advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I hope you enjoy this short drabble! :)

"Oi, Eren!"

Eren's eyes widened as he heard the Captain's voice call for him and he immediately straightened up in his seat, trying to look inconspicuous as he sat with Hanji Zoe. Hanji grinned and waved as Levi walked into the room, pausing at the doorway.

"Eren, did you not hear me ca-" Levi's voice trailed off, narrowing his eyes at the scene. Eren was looking as stiff as a board and Hanji was grinning madly beside him. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, nothing~!" Hanji cried, laughing at how wary Levi was being. She threw an arm around Eren's shoulder, smirking. "Just giving good 'ole Eren here some advice."

"Eren?" Levi questioned, raising a brow. He crossed his arms, his eyes boring into Eren's head.

"D-Do you want me to clean?" Eren asked hurriedly, his voice high and pitchy. He quickly stood up and grabbed his feather duster before darting out of the room, bumping into Levi's shoulder on the way out.

"Ha, did you see him go? Maybe it's the titan in him!" Hanji cried, wiping a tear from her eye. She leered at Levi who seemed grumpy. "Do you want to know what we were talking about, ne? Do ya?"

"Oi, Shitty four-eyes, just tell me," Levi demanded, glancing in the direction in which Eren ran off to.

Hanji laughed, leaning forward in her seat, her lips curled into a smirk. "He just wanted to know how two males do it."

"Do it?" Levi echoed, his face scrunched up.

"You know," she lowered her voice, her eyes twinkling, " _sex._ "

"Tch." Levi sighed, running a hand through his black hair. That damn brat should've just left those things to him and he certainly should _not_ have asked Hanji of all people. "Get back to your titans. I need a word with Eren."

Hanji winked lavishly, waving goodbye as Levi walked out of the room. Knowing Eren, he should probably be in his room. Levi quickly made his way through the tower and made it to the basement. Sure enough, Eren was sitting on his bed looking somber.

"Oi, Eren."

"C-Captain!" Eren smiled nervously, wringing his hands. "Ah, I forgot to finish cleaning."

"Hanji told me," Levi stated, walking until he was in front of Eren.

"S-Sorry! I didn't want to hurt you when we finally did it," Eren explained, looking sheepish as he scratched his cheek. "I wanted you to feel good."

"Who said you were going to put it in me, cocky brat?" Levi asked, raising a brow and pulling Eren by his collar.

"EH?" Eren cried, looking at his lover in surprise. "You want to put _it_ in _me_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr - tumblr.com/blog/rottengirljas- if you want to shoot me a prompt there. :)


	3. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wants to honor the Captain's request.  
> WARNING: Mentioned Character Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentioned Character Death

Eren smiled wide, ignoring the tears streaming down his face, as he placed a flower on the grave. He wanted to be strong for him. He wanted to smile for him and honor his request.

**oOOo**

_Eren opened his eyes suddenly and groggily rose out of bed. What happened? The last thing he remembered was being a Titan and fighting. He had fought for a long while then . . . hadn't they won? Eren became fully conscious at the second; his green eyes shining. They had won! Humanity had finally won! But . . . where was he?_

_He glanced around the dark room and decided to get up. He covered himself with the white sheets and began moving silently through the foreign building. He wondered where everyone else was. Where was Mikasa? Where was Armin? Where was Hanji? Where was . . . Levi? He checked the rooms and found people in beds, injured and asleep. He didn't know where else to look. He stumbled upon a list of names written on the walls in a dimly lit room. He cringed when he found the title of the list. These were all the names of the deceased. The ones who gave their lives to end the War. He found himself reading the names one by one. So many people gave up their lives to give Humans a chance. Eren wandered over to the last wall where there were names of important people. His heart stopped and he felt light-headed._

_Humanity's Strongest Soldier, Levi Ackerman._

_Levi . .. died? He shook his head rapidly, refusing to believe such lies. The Captain couldn't have died. He couldn't. His head pounded and he rolled into a ball on the floor. Why couldn't he remember anything other than winning?_

_"Eren! Thank god, we found you," Armin said as he found him hours later. "Are you al-." His voice trailed off as he noticed the stricken look in Eren's eyes. "You know, don't you?"_

_Eren tiredly looked at him. "Tell me it's a lie."_

_Armin bit his lip and shook his head. "It's true. You were there, Eren. You were there with him in his last moments."_

_Eren wept like a child that night until he drifted off into sleep._

_"Eren . . . " coughed Levi, specks of blood coming out. Eren was desperately pressing his hands on Levi's wound. "Eren . . ."_

_"Don't try to talk Captain," Eren replied hysterically, trying to stop the flow of blood. "We'll find a way to save you. J-Just hold on, C-Captain!"_

_"It's too late," Levi coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. He raised a weak arm and touched Eren's cheek. "I-It's okay."_

_"No, No it's not!" Eren cried, his tears obscuring his view. "H-Help! Someone help!"_

_"It's okay," Levi croaked, he caressed Eren's cheek. "Smile, you brat, and live. Your face is better when you smile."_

_"Captain!" Eren screamed when Levi's hand dropped and his body became limp. "LEVI!"_

**oOOo**

"Can you see?" Eren asked, wiping his tears. "I'm smiling, Levi."

His smile never faltered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the angst. Come join me on tumblr - rottengirljas.  
> Prompts accepted. :)


	4. The Promise of a New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reincarnation! AU.  
> Until they meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this at 3:00 am while questioning my life choices. Anyway, I did check over it briefly but I'm sure I missed SPaG, so don't feel bad calling it out.  
> Prompt: Title - The Promise of a New Day

He is a monster.  
Eren doesn’t want to die but he knows he has to, for humanity's sake. He remembers when he cursed the Titans long ago and even recently, too. They have taken so much away from him, but he has met many people he wouldn’t have met if it _hadn’t_ been for the Titans. Not that he thanks their existence or anything like that.  
“I won’t survive.” He mumbles as he takes a step closer to the last Titans—the last stand. “I’ll win, and humanity will survive.”  
“You’re an idiot,” Captain Levi stated, his words lacking the bite it usually has. Eren can even detect a bit of sadness and regret in them. He smiles widely, tears slipping, and he reaches out to cup his boyfriend’s scowling face. Eren can plainly see that Levi is trying his hardest not to cry. “You’ll come back.”  
It’s hard. He knows he won’t make back. He also knows Levi knows he won’t make it back. It’s highly unlikely. His other squad members thankfully turn away letting the two have a private moment. “I’ll try,” he manages to say, letting his hand land on the other man’s shoulder. He presses a light kiss to Levi’s lips. “I love you.”  
“Of course, I love you, you idiot.” Levi surprises Eren when he pulls him by his uniform's collar to bring their lips together in what is far from a chaste kiss. It’s raw emotion. It’s desire. It’s sadness. It’s hunger. Hunger to touch each other for what will probably be the last time. Levi’s hands are in Eren’s hair, touching it and almost pulling at it with such aggression that it almost _hurts_. He’s not imagining the new teardrops on his cheeks that mix with his own until he can’t tell which is which. It leaves him breathless. He wants more. Levi is like a bout of fresh air and he can’t get enough of it. Can’t get enough of _him_. But like many things in his life, it ends much too soon for his liking. “Fight, Eren. Fight.”  
He plans to.  
Eren places one last chaste kiss on Levi’s cheek and salutes his teammates before biting his index finger and jumping toward the last battle. He glances back at Levi’s shrinking figure and his heart aches.  
“I’ll find you!” Eren continues running, but he can still make out his Captain’s word. He’s losing his senses and he can feel the monster—the Titan—waking beneath him. “No matter how long it takes. We’ll meet again!”  
_We’ll meet again. ___  
That’s all he needs.

* * *

Eren’s going to die.  
Things were not looking up for Eren at all this morning. He woke up late, apparently he forgot to charge his phone, resulting in his lateness and his phone running on 30 percent of charge. On top of all that, he couldn’t find his bus pass and spent nearly half an hour turning his apartment inside out before finding it in his bag. But, most importantly to him, he’s going to be late for his first lecture with Professor Ackerman who’s a strict teacher, judging by the rumors.  
He’s all out of breath when he barges in the lecture hall and inconspicuously tries to sneak into a seat. Unluckily for him, again, the door slams shut, making everyone swivel their heads to this poor student.  
“Late? To your first lecture, no less,” the teacher voice drawls out, and Eren can’t breath again. It’s _him_. Captain Levi. The one from those strange dreams. “Take a seat, and see me after class ends.”  
Eren nods meekly, unable to pay attention when the man who’s been haunting his dreams for as long as he can remember prattles on about the Psychology syllabus. In the strangely realistic dreams, he's fighting and fighting with some huge giants, but Levi's there. They're arguing, they're kissing, and they're crying _together_. He can’t wait for class to end, so he can finally speak with him.  
“Alright, that’s it for today. Class dismissed, “ Levi declares, powering off the projector and heading towards his desk. Eren scrambles off his desk and makes it to Levi’s desk in record time.  
“Captain Levi, I missed you,” Eren blurts out before slapping a hand over his mouth in embarrassment. His professor probably thinks he’s crazy. He even notices how Levi's eyes widen in what most likely is disgust. “Oh, no, I didn’t mean it! I did, but not like that!”  
“We meet again, brat.”  
It’s his turn to stare in surprise until he moves and squeezes Levi in an embrace. He’s never felt so full and complete than in the arms of this short, dark-haired man. He presses a kiss to the top of Levi’s head, content on just hugging him.  
“Oi, get off me! We’re still in school.” Levi pushes Eren away, much to Eren’s displeasure, and while he blushes madly, he hands over his phone number. “Talk to me off campus.”  
Eren nods eagerly, holding the phone number with such reverence. “Of course, Levi!”  
“Oh, I’m still expecting an apology letter for being late. No less than 700 words.”  
And, Eren feels so privileged to be able to yelp ‘ _Levi, no_ ’ and not worry about any impending doom. Levi scowls, pushing Eren towards the exit and out his classroom.  
“Shut up, brat. I can’t be lenient because I-I like you.” Levi pushes him out the door with a final grunt and closes the door in his face. Eren stares dumbfounded, super excited to learn more about this Levi Ackerman. To his surprise, Levi shyly opens the door just a crack. “Make sure you call me.”  
Eren decides the two small circles of blush on Levi’s cheek is the cutest thing ever.  
“Yes, Captain!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, Suscribes are great.  
> Come talk to me on @rottengirljas on Tumblr! I accept prompts. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr which you can also send prompts to!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rottengirljas  
> Lol, what is linking? (someone please teach me)


End file.
